


Prince and Sky

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, childhood friends seungjin, fluff?, how to tag, idol-hyunjin, non-idol-seungmin, they are whipped your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: I looked at you and I saw a princeWith a star under his eyeAnd a heart made out of sunshinePeople called me skyFor I have both the stars, moon, and sun in meBut the people doesnt matterorIdol Hyunjin starts dating his childhood friend Seungmin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Prince and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> published in wattpad

They were 18 when they started dating. Hwang Hyunjin a member of Stray Kids and his childhood friend Seungmin.

Hate, doubt, and love came from different directions.

_"They're still young. It could be just infatuation"_

_"Hyunjin's dating a guy?"_

_"He could do so much better"_

_"Seungmin? That's his childhood friend right? They're cute together"_

_"Seungmin's just using him for his fame"_

_"Dating Seungmin will destroy his career"_

_"They don't even look good together"_

_"A guy? For real? Unstaning. Dont wanna stan gay people"_

_"They should release a couple shoot even tho Seungmin's not an idol. It's gonna be cute"_

_"Hyunjin confessed by writing a song. How cute"_

It was mostly hate. But they didn't care. They love each other that it didn't matter much anymore. They had rumors of dating each other before. They just made it true.

They wont let anyone stop them from loving each other.

***

Hyunjin is lying down on the bed when Seungmin came out of the bathroom. Dressed in Hyunjin's shirt, they were almost the same height but it still looked big on Seungmin.

Hyunjin smiles as Seungmin as the latter looks at him curiously, head tilted to the side while drying his hair with a towel as if asking why he was staring. Hyunjin says nothing, instead he lifts his phone and opens the camera. The younger instantly smiles and Hyunjin captures it perfectly.

 **@HwangSam**  
[image]  
Liked by **KimSky, ChanB97, yongboklee,** and **12,293** others

 **HwangSam** Perfection

 **SamSky** cute❤  
**SamHwang** is that Hyunjin's shirt?  
**Hyunjinator** Ew. Is he even wearing shorts under that shirt?  
**seungjinANTI** delete  
**MinnieAndJinnie** omygod...👀👀👀  
**KimHwangSkySam** I'm getting inappropriate thoughts...  
**hwangnothuang** puppy...

Hyunjin laughs as he reads the comments, "Its almost a year since we announced that we're dating and theres still some people hating." Seungmin shakes his head with a smile and lies down beside Hyunjin, head in Hyunjin's neck.

"Let them live. They're like demons, they feed on hate, anger, sadness and..." Seungmin says as he nuzzles Hyunjin's neck.

"And?"

"I dont know," Seungmin answers. Seungmin could feel the the vibration as Hyunjin laughs. "What are you even saying? Are you high or something?" Hyunjin jokingly says.

"High on your love," Seungmin giggles. "Ok that's enough," Hyunjin chuckles and turns to his side so he could hug Seungmin.

He kisses the top of Seungmin's head a whispers, "I love you."

"I love you more."

***

Hyunjin stares down at his newly inked right wrist with a smile. A beautiful _♡Kim Seungmin♡_ was inked at his wrist.

He looks at his other hand that was holding Seungmins left hand. Then looks at Seungmin's other hand that was being currently inked.

The tattooist was doing final touches before announcing that he was done. On Seungmin's wrist a _♡Hwang Hyunjin♡_ was written.

He looks at Seungmin with a loving smile and gives him a peck on the lips. They pay for the service before leaving the parlor.

 **@allkpop**  
[Image]  
Liked by **1,293,390** people

 **allkpop** Member of Stray Kids Hwang Hyunjin was seen leaving a Tattoo Parlor with boyfriend Kim Seungmin

 **Hyunjinator** Seungmin's a bad influence to Hyunjin  
**seungjinANTI** **@KimSky** stop destroying Hyunjin's career  
**SamHwang @seungjinANTI** maybe you're the one that needs to stop  
**SamSky** did they get couple tattoo???  
**KimHwangSkySam** I wonder what kind of tattoo they got???

  
**@HwangSam**  
[image]  
Liked by **KimSky, J1, WooBear** and **19,293** others

 **HwangSam** ♡Kim Seungmin♡ & ♡Hwang Hyunjin♡

 **SamSky** told yah its couple tattoo  
**SamHwang** it should be Hwang-Kim Seungmin and Kim-Hwang Hyunjin  
**seungjinANTI** ewwwww  
**Hyunjinator** unstanning  
**loveksmandhhj** sana ol  
**icyitzy** Yeji your twin is already marking his lover when will you?

***

Hyunjin was at the company while Seungmin stayed behind at their apartment. He was asked by one of the staffs to do a solo vlive so he did.

He was calmly reading the comments when one comment caught his eye.

 **bangbangbangchan** What's that on your neck?

After that one comment, many similar comments came

 **changbin's yooooooh** lol is that a hickey?  
**stanstraykids** Hyunjin didn't even bother covering it  
**bbhjjkltypjshhj** are you guys sure that its a hickey  
**Stray Children** keep it family friendly. Its a mosquito bite

"Yes its a mosquito bite," he answers nervously. He hears the staff who was monitoring the comments chuckle, so he sends them a playful glare.

 **KimHwangSkySam** Seungmin is a mosquito now lol  
**SamHwang** thats a large mosquito  
**Hyunjinator** tsk  
**organic kids** eye-  
**ilovebangchan** Hyunjin...  
**SamSky** I just saw Hyunjinator here. Why is he/she here? thought he/she was unstanning?  
**slaykids** lets fill the comment section with Seungmin Mosquito

Hyunjin groans and lets his head hit the table. The staff laughs at his misery, making him whine. Just then Seungmin messages him.

 **My Love**  
So I'm a mosquito now?

He groans again and bangs his head against the table.

 **My Love**  
Dont kill yourself like that  
I need to kill you with my love

He looks up at the camera after looking at his phone

 **bestleaderbangchan** Was that the mosquito?

***

Today was their 1st year anniversary and Hyunjin had planned alot. Romantic dinner dates, a quiet walk in the park, a movie, and maybe get some ass.

But here they are lying in their bed. Kkami sleeping soundly on Seungmin's lap as the latter leans on Hyunjin's chest. A movie playing in ther bedroom tv. Beside them was different kinds of snacks and drinks.

He looks fondly at Seungmin who was gently petting Kkami. He kisses the top of Seungmin's head, "Happy anniversary my love."

 **@KimSky**  
[image]  
Liked by **FoxyJeongin, HwangSam, WooBear,** and **20,238** others

 **KimSky** Happiest Anniversary to my prince. Know that even tho alot of people hates our relationship, I wont ever regret loving you. I love you

 **HwangSam** I love you more❤  
**KimSky** ^ I love you most❤  
**SamHwang** this is so sweet I'm tearing up  
**MinnieAndJinnie** their relationship is so strong... dont worry we'll protect your relationship. We wont let the haters take away the love of your life  
**SamSky** Seungmin called Hyunjin prince I'm-

***  
The people slowly accepted the truth that Hyunjin and Seungmin wont ever break up. The fans that promised to protect their relationship stayed true to their words.

And now 5 years passed. Stray Kids terminated their contract with JYP to build their own entertainment. They called it Skz entertainmemt. Their CEO is Chan while the other members helped in someway or another.

Seungmin had signed a contract under them as a solo singer a year ago. He was planning on releasing a single. He wrote all the lyrics, composed, and had Jisung's help to produce it.

 _ **Breaking News**_  
Kim Seungmin of skz entertainment releases his newest single _"Prince and Sky"_

_I looked at you and I saw a prince_  
_With a star under his eye_  
_And a heart made out of sunshine_  
_People called me sky_  
_For I have both the stars, moon, and sun in me_  
_But the people doesnt matter_

**@KimSky**  
[image]  
Liked by **HwangSam, ChanB97, WooBear,** and **129,929** others

 **KimSky** Because My Prince had already claimed me as his sky

 **SamSky** I-IS IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON SEUNGMIN'S FINGER  
**SamHwang** ITS FINALLY HAPPENIGNFJSKXNDJ  
**MinnieAndJinnie** so is it Hwang Seungmin or Kim Hyunjin  
**ChanB97** congrats boys  
**FoxyJeongin** I demand to be the bestman

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the lyrics lol


End file.
